I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by My one true love
Summary: post-Breaking Dawn. Jacob leaves for a year to allow Nessie to go from child to woman. He returns just in time for Alice and Jasper's wedding.


Renesmee sat starring out her window, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. She started when she felt hands on her shoulders, but knowing that it would be her mother she relaxed under her touch.

"He'll come back, you know."

Renesmee just shrugged as she sent flashes of those final moments with Jacob to her mother.

...

"_Why do you have to go?" she cried as she hugged him close._

_Jacob sighed, hugging her and knowing that she didn't understand. "You'll understand one day. You grow up too fast Nessie. I've got to go away for a little while honey. I'll be back." He knelt down to wipe the tears from her face._

"_I don't want you to go." She threw her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you. You can't leave me."_

"_I have to go. It'll be fine. Bye Nessie." He forced himself free from the girl, fighting his own tears as he turned and ran. _

_She would've run after him if her parents hadn't held her back. Oh how she'd hated them for that. How she'd hated the three of them for months over that. _

..._  
_

"I understand now," she said as she glanced back at her mother.

"Do you?" Bella asked as she swept her daughter's hair from her face.

She nodded. "It's because I was a child then and now I'm not. He wanted to give me a chance to go from child to woman."

Bella laughed, the sound ringing throughout the room. "I knew that you would understand. Your father wasn't sure that you would."

"Nessie!" Alice called out before she came running into the room. "He's coming home!"

Renesmee shot out of her chair, eyes wide. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Things went a little blank and then Seth just came barreling up to the front porch. He should be here any minute." Alice smiled. "You better get downstairs."

Renesmee started for the door, barely able to contain her excitement but stopped before she got there. "But Alice, your rehearsal dinner-"

Alice laughed. "That's okay Nessie. Jasper and I have been married before and we'll get married again so if you're late, you're late. Go." She watched the girl go before turning to Bella. "Are you okay with this?"

Bella shook her head. "Okay with the fact that my little girl and my best friend are going to see each other for the first time since she's an adult? Not really." She looked out the window. "He's here."

Renesmee ran down the stairs and was out the door just in time to see Jacob emerge from the trees. They both just starred, taking in the other before Jacob smiled that lopsided grin and she launched herself across the lawn and into his arms. He held her close, not believing how much she had changed in the year he'd been gone.

"I missed you so much Jacob," she whispered in his ear. "I hate that you had to leave."

Jacob pulled back from her, running his hand down her cheek. "You went and grew up on me didn't you?"

"Isn't that why you left? So that I'd grow up on you?" she questioned.

"Don't miss a beat there do you?" Jacob laughed. "God, you are beautiful." He glanced up at the house. "We need to go someplace else to talk. Your entire family is listening to our conversation right now."

Renesmee glanced over her shoulder at her house, seeing her mother and Alice in the window to her room and shaking her head. Knowing that the rest of the family was in the house elsewhere didn't help either. "Okay." She smiled up at him before sliding her hand into his. "Let's go."

* * *

"Where is Renesmee?" Rosalie asked, looking around the room. "How can we start the rehearsal without her?"

"She's with Jacob," Edward bit out, his eyes narrowed at his wife and Alice.

"With Jacob?" Rosalie's voice pitched with anger. "What the hell is she doing with Jacob?"

"Whatever I please," the words were said quietly, but drew every ones attention. In the doorway stood Renesmee, her hand in Jacob's and she was glowing.

"What are you doing back, dog? I thought you left?" Rosalie's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to the door, but Emmett's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Rose, please," Renesmee sent her a small smile. "Can't you try to be nice?" She walked into the room, pulling Jacob in with her. She walked over to where Alice and Jasper stood. "I didn't think that you'd mind that I brought Jacob."

"Never." Alice smiled, placing her hand on the side of Renesemee's hand for a moment before turning to Jacob. "It's good to have you back Jacob. It just doesn't smell the same without you."

Jacob barked out a laugh. "Same goes, Alice. Congrats again." He leaned down, hugging the petite girl. "Does it ever get old, getting married?"

Alice looked over her shoulder at Jasper, the love shining in her eyes. "Never." She looked back to Renesmee. "We'll talk after the rehearsal. Jacob, just have a seat anywhere."

Renesmee led him over to a chair and squeezed his hand before leaning over and kissing him lightly. "Try to stay out of the way, otherwise Rosalie will just yell at you."

"Or maybe I should just tear him limb from limb for kissing you," Rosalie hissed.

"Or maybe you should mind your own business," Jacob said through a clenched jaw.

"She's a child."

"No Rose, I'm not a child. Back off," Renesmee said as she stepped in between the two. "What is between Jacob and I is between the two of us. So mind your own business." Over Rosalie's shoulder she saw her mom talking quietly to her dad and knew that they were probably not reacting well to this either. She pushed Rosalie away, tossing Jacob an apologetic smile over her shoulder.

* * *

After the rehearsal dinner was over Alice danced over to Renesmee, grabbing her hand. "We have to talk now. I can't wait any more. Sorry Jake. I have to steal her away."

Jacob laughed. "It's fine. I'm sure I can deal with the dirty looks alone for a little while." He ran his hand down Renesmee's face, love shining in his eyes as they met hers. "Try not to be too long though."

Renesmee smiled at him, placing her much smaller hand over his for a moment before allowing Alice to drag her off. "Geez, Alice. Impatient much?"

"Yes, I need you to tell me what happened. Because it's with Jacob I can't see so I have to wait for you to tell me. It's really quite annoying."

Renesmee laughed as she placed her hand on the side of Alice's face so that she could show her the memory of their conversation.

...

"_You're more beautiful than I ever could've imagined," the words were whispered, but she had no problems hearing them. _

_She stared at his back, wondering why he felt that he had to put his back to her. "And?" She saw his back move as he chuckled silently. _

_He turned slowly, laughter in his eyes and a grin on his face. "I don't want to move too fast Nessie."_

"_I love you."_

_The laughter was gone in an instant and he moved to her quickly, his hands on her face. "Seems I didn't need to worry about that, huh? I love you too, Nessie. I love you, too." He slowly lowered his lips to hers, brushing his lips across hers. It was a gentle kiss that ignited a fire within her that she hadn't known she carried._

..._  
_

"It better not have gone any further than that."

"Dad!" Renesmee spun around, glaring at her father. "You're not supposed to spy on people."

"That's the problem with being able to hear people's thoughts." Edward grinned. "That's also how I know it didn't go any farther and I don't have to kill Jacob. You are still my little girl even if you look like you're not." He shot her a smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting your girl time but they want to do a toast downstairs and sent me looking for you."

"Fine, we'll be down in a minute." Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward, watching him as he exited the room before turning back to Renesmee. "Shy you're not. I'm glad that he's back, he's good for you. You've been sad since he went away. Now let's go celebrate my wedding tomorrow."

* * *

"Alice, you're supposed to walk down the aisle in five minutes. Why aren't you ready?" Rosalie paced the floor outside of her room.

"Throwing a fit about it is not going to make it any better Rose." Renesmee laughed as she fixed her bridesmaid dress.

Alice had picked out matching ice blue strapless dresses that were fitted to the waist before flaring out and hitting mid calf. There was silver beading on the bodice that matched the beads that the girls wore in their hair. The three of them were stunning. Rosalie the ice queen with her blonde hair swept up and her golden eyes glowing. Bella with her dark mahogany brown hair that just fell perfectly into place and she'd had to put in contacts because she was trying to play human. Renesmee's bronze hair was no longer ringlets but still fell in waves that she had half piled half on top of her head and the other half fell down her back and those brown eyes that were her mothers. They were a breathtaking trio.

But when Alice stepped out of the room she was the most breathtaking of them all. Her dress was also strapless with beadwork from top to bottom. It was fitted all the way to the hip before flaring out, the train was long and the overall effect was utter elegance. "I'm ready." She seemed to float as she walked down the hallway and towards the man that she knew that she would spend the rest of eternity with.

Rosalie walked down the aisle first, her eyes meeting Emmett's and she smiled for the first time that day. She let the stress and worries slide away. She'd enjoy the ceremony and then she'd worry about the details of the reception when it was over. For now she'd just enjoy the beauty of watching Alice and Jasper joining themselves together again.

Bella was next down the aisle and as she walked down she saw her friends and family and was reminded of her wedding to Edward. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She glanced up, catching Edward's eye and knew that he was reminded of the same thing. She wondered how many weddings Edward would try and convince her into.

When it was Renesmee's turn to walk down the aisle she sought out Jacob and found him off to the side and could read the love still in his eyes. All she could think was, _Mine. He's really all mine._ She could feel a pull towards him and all she wanted was to be near him. It was a weird feeling and it was something she'd always felt towards him but it had somehow changed. She smiled at him once before she reached the alter and turned to watch Alice.

Alice floated down the aisle on Carisle's arm, a smile on her face and her eyes on Jasper. They had eyes only for each other. They wouldn't have noticed if there had been anyone else in the room, although it was often like that when they were in the room. When she reached the alter Carisle took her hand and put it in Jasper's. The pair never took their eyes off one another even as the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"


End file.
